Unsolved Murder Mystery
by Vampire Ronin
Summary: The Ronin's end up living on haunted property. Can they help this spirit move on? Read to find out more. I do not own the Ronin Warriors! Don't be afraid to fav. and comment! No Flames!
1. Prologue Two Years Earlier

Ronin Warriors

Unsolved Murder Mystery

Prologue Two Years Earlier:

Her car had to break down in the middle of nowhere in Sendai, Japan!

She had someplace to be! She was heading on over to a friends house for a small party.

She called her friends and told them what happened and where she was.

Two of her friends said that they'll come pick her up.

It was going to be some time before they, along with the toll truck, got to her location. So she might as well stretch her legs and walk around some until they got there.

There weren't that many houses in the part her car broke down at.

She walked to the other side of her car, deciding to walk around the fields and enjoy the scenery.

She was now ten feet in the fields, she heard a couple of cars go by, but didn't look back at them knowing that they weren't the ones she was waiting for.

As she walked a few more feet, she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

She screamed.

The person who grabbed her stabbed her on the right side of her back.

She screamed out once more, but this time with pain present in that scream.

He threw her down to the ground and flipped her over onto her back.

He wasn't wearing a mask so she was able to see his face clearly.

"What do you want," she asked terrified?

He didn't say anything, just threw back his knife and thrust it into her chest, hitting her heart.

She didn't die instantly, she started coughing up blood.

The man, this time, swung his knife sideways slicing her throat.

She died by that.

The killer cleaned his blade with a piece of cloth, placed the knife back in its holder, then grabbed the girls ankles and dragged her further out into the fields to bury her.


	2. Chapter 1 Two Years Later

**Chapter 1 Two Years Later:**

"Are you sure we should be building a house here," Cye asked? "This is where they said some girl was murdered."

"They never found a body," Rowen answered. "And they rechecked this whole area last year to see if they missed anything."

"They don't even know if she was even really murdered here instead of just getting kidnapped and murdered somewhere else or just missing and is still alive somewhere," Ryo added.

"How can anyone do that to someone," Cye asked?

"Because they were born without a brain and heart," Sage answered.

The five thought they'd give Mia back her house and move into their own.

They're still Ronin's, so they either live close to each other or live together, and since they live in Japan they only had the one choice.

They were building the house themselves, a two-story to be exact.

They already put up most of the structure of the house, but still needed to do one side and were now working on the roof.

Ryo and Cye were the ones finishing the rest of the structure while Rowen was placing some of the electrical wires on the opposite side of the house and Sage and Kento were putting up the roof.

* * *

Ryo put down his hammer to get a sip from his water.

His back was turned to the wall, his water wasn't sitting that far from him.

He took three gulps before returning to his work.

As he did so, he went to pick up his tool but, ended up picking up nothing.

"What the heck? Where'd my hammer go?" He looked around and found that it was on the opposite side than where he had put it. He looked at it confusedly before picking it up. "Okay," he said stretching the word, "I know I didn't set it there."

"Is everything alright over there, Ryo," Cye asked seeing him look confused?

"I don't know. It's probably nothing."

"You sure? You look confused."

"It's just, I could've sworn I put the hammer on the opposite side than where I just picked it up."

"Huh. You sure you didn't put it there?"

"Maybe I did. I could just be imagining things."

Ryo went back to his work, trying not to give the thought a second one.

* * *

Sage and Kento were stapling shingles onto the roof when they ran out of staples.

Sage volunteered to get more, and easily, with his trained skills, walked down the slanted finished half of the roof to the ladder.

Wait! What ladder?

"Kento, where's the ladder?"

"What're you talking about? It's right there." Kento said indicating where Sage was standing.

Sage looked back down at where the ladder was supposed to be, "actually it's not."

"What?" Kento looked at him confusedly.

"It's not here," Sage repeated.

Kento got up and walked over to where Sage was to peer down at where the missing ladder was supposed to be. He knew Sage wasn't the prankster type so he figured it had to of been the others.

"You think one of the guys moved it just to be funny?"

"Of course," Sage answered. "Who else would it have been?"

Kento just shrugged.

"Well, let's split up and see if we can find wherever they put our ladder. You search on the other side of the house while I search over here."

"Got it." So Kento went on the opposite side and the two started their search.

* * *

After a few moments of looking for the ladder, Kento finally found it. It was located on the already finished part of the house, where Rowen was at.

"Hey, Sage! I found it!" Kento yelled over at Sage who was still on the other side of the house.

Sage walked quickly toward his direction and looked over to see that the ladder was there, standing against the house.

"It's on Rowen's side," Sage realized. "He must be the one who moved it."

"But if he did, wouldn't he have put it somewhere else so he wouldn't of gotten caught so easily?"

"Good point. The others might have put it there to frame him."

Kento sighed. "Great! Now we have to bring it all the way back to the other side!"

"You're strong. You'll live."

"You're asking me to bring it back, aren't you?"

"Yes. Besides, I still need to get the staples. Then I'm going to find out who moved the ladder."

"Don't be long, I want to get this done."

"I'll try not to be."

* * *

Rowen was pretty much done with the electrical wires on the finished side of the house.

He was about to see if Cye and Ryo needed an extra hand when he heard Kento and Sage above him.

"_It's on Rowen's side. He must be the one who moved it."_

_'__Moved it? Moved what?' _Rowen thought after hearing his own name.

Then he heard that Ryo and Cye could've been the culprits. And even though Sage and Kento changed their blame from him to their other two friends, he was still curious on what was taken from them.

He didn't have to ask what it was about once he heard four sets of feet on a ladder that didn't need to be there.

Sage and Kento walked in.

"What's your ladder doing all the way over here?"

"We were hoping you knew," Sage said.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"C'mon, you had to of heard them," Kento then said.

"I didn't hear anything."

"What? How could you have not heard footsteps or even the sound a ladder makes? Were you spaced out or something?"

"No, I wasn't spaced-out or daydreaming. I just heard nothing."

"Hm, that's weird," Sage said. "So you didn't see Ryo or Cye come over here?"

"No, sorry."

"Hmm. Well, I guess we could figure it out later. We should get back to finishing the roof."

"We can bring it up at lunch," Kento suggested.

Sage agreed, then the two left, Sage going to where Ryo and Cye were to get more staples, Rowen fallowing him to see if the two needed any help, and Kento, first taking a sip of water from Rowen's water bottle, taking the ladder back to its spot on the other side of the house.


End file.
